Definitely not Lemonade
by Arihel
Summary: When life give you lemons you make lemonade, right? So what do you make when life kills you, revives you, sticks you in a place that doesn't suit you at all and then, just to mess with you more, decides to turn you into a boy? What kind of drink do you make with that!
1. Not Lemonade

**Wanted to try an OC-Self-Insert myself, hopefully it won't crash and burn.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_"I'm not Superman, so I can't say anything like "I'll protect everyone on earth!" . I'm not a modest guy who will say "It's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle." either. I want to protect... a mountain-load of people. _**-Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach.**

* * *

There's a well-known quote that says: 'When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.' Many people follow this belief and end up achieving their life long dreams, it's amazing really.

I'm too lazy to even go up the stairs to sleep in my bed, so it was obvious that making lemonade was far down on my to-do list.

"Fujimoto! I know you're in there!" An insistent banging echoed through my house, and I lifted my head slightly to give the door a tired stare. "Don't make me break this door down!"

"So loud." I grumbled and burrowed under my nest of pillows and blankets. I never understood how she could be so energetic.

A beat of beautiful silence.

_CRACK!_

I jolted up in a heartbeat, my short hair sticking up a thousand different directions as I gave the door a wide-eyed look. The fist that had broken through my door slowly relaxed, showing perfectly manicured nails, like a deer in headlights I watched as the hand ventured downward until it reached a bronze door knob.

"You better have the draft done Fujimoto." Her voice was deadly calm, not a good sign.

Ah, that was the third door this month.

* * *

I cuddled myself in the nest of pillows as my editor scanned the newest chapter I had made, thankfully she had calmed down once I gave her what she wanted.

"This is…" I brought the blanket down to peek at her with half-lidded eyes. "Amazing!" She exclaimed with shining eyes.

I grunted and pulled the blanket back over my head.

She giggled and I knew she was doing her little happy dance. "The scenes you've drawn are so sexy!"

"They have to be," I drawled my voice slightly muffled. "My fans would make a ruckus if I didn't make the sex scenes appealing."

"Straight forward as usual," She commented and I heard her heeled shoes walk toward me. "On another note, have you even interacted with a human being besides myself this month?"

I shifted but didn't say anything.

She hummed thoughtfully. "What about the sun? When was the last time you opened your curtains?"

"I don't like bright things."

"You know the sun is good for your health, it wouldn't kill you to see it once in a while."

"I'm a vampire."

She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah and I shop at Goodwill."

Ah, with that being a hundred percent untrue and impossible that meant I wasn't a vampire. And I was so sure too.

My editor and I had a very unique relationship. Kimiko was the only editor who had stayed with me so long; the other ones had eventually gotten annoyed at my lazy habits and sarcastic attitude and left. It was unheard of to even think that we got along, she was practically a model while I stuck to big clothes and making nests of pillows and blankets for beds. Logically we were completely different species, yet somehow she had lasted as my editor for three years.

Everyone was mystified, no one had thought it was impossible to motivate me and had asked what her secret was. She said all I needed was someone who understood me.

I'm pretty sure her super strength was the biggest factor in the equation.

I heard her start to rummage through something and I curiously peeked back over the blanket. She brought out her expensive looking phone from her leather purse and started to play with it, her nails clicking against the screen as she scanned whatever she was reading. She made a quiet 'ah' and sent me a blinding smile, I was instantly on guard.

"You have a book signing today at one."

I gave a loud groan and tried to become one with my pillows.

* * *

"I'm such a big fan of yours Fujimoto-Sensei!" The girl commented with an excited smile. "I just love everything about your manga."

I gave her a bored stare. "Good for you-"

A heeled shoe stepped on my foot.

"- Thank you for the compliment, I try my best to make my readers happy." I replied with a slightly pained smile.

The girl giggled and walked away with her newly signed book and I slumped in my chair. "How many millennia must I endure this Kimiko?" I sent my editor a tortured look. "All this activity is making me tired."

Kimiko tsked. "You've only been signing books Fujimoto."

"It's exhausting."

"Too bad."

After everyone had gotten their books signed and left I was finally left to go home, and let me tell you it's the best feeling in the world. I was free, no more talking or interacting with my fans, though I appreciate their support, I could go back and sleep in my nest.

I took two steps away from the table when I bumped into a person, I stumbled a bit but gained my balance before I could fall. "Sorry," I gave the man a half-lidded look as I spoke. "Didn't see you there."

The man twitched and backed up a few paces mumbling to himself. "Sorry, so sorry. Didn't see you there, so sorry."

I raised a brow at his odd behavior. "It's not like it was your fault anyway, so it's nothing to worry about." I didn't want to draw too much attention toward me, it would spend too much energy and I didn't like it when people stared.

Kimiko came to my side when the man continued to mumble to himself, she gave him a wary glance and grabbed my arm. "Come on Fujimoto, I want to bring you to a hairstylist before you hermitify again. Your hair is a mess." Was hermitify even a word?

I grumbled but allowed her to pull me.

"I'm so sorry!" The man yelled from further behind us and I turned my head to look at him, my eyes widening.

Shaky hands fumbled with the weapon and his face was drenched in sweat, I could see his eyes shifting nervously as people started to panic at the sight of the gun. Dread filled me when he finally aimed the gun and pointed toward my direction, not toward the people who were staying in one place and staring at him, but at me who was getting dragged by Kimiko who had yet to see the gun.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." The guy ranted his eyes wild.

"Kimiko." I pulled at my still trapped arm, I wanted to get out of his line of sight as soon as possible.

"Don't think you can get out this Fujimoto, you're hair looks like you cut it yourself." Kimiko retorted, I could tell by her firm voice that I wasn't about to get out of this.

"Long hair is too much trouble." I replied before sending a nervous look toward the man. "But it looks like that guy would really like to shoot me so can we move to the side just a little bit?"

Kimiko stopped and turned her head to look at me. "What do you mean-?" Her eyes widened in realization and a gun shot went off.

At first it was silent, the loud bang of the gun echoed through the town and the buildings started to tilt sideways. Oh wait, no I was falling it wasn't the buildings.

Kimiko let out a shrill scream and scrambled to catch me, thankfully she was able to because I certainly couldn't move.

"Fujimoto! Someone call the police!"

People were screaming in the background but Kimiko's was the loudest, and if I could cover my ears I would have, because she was especially loud this close.

Her eyes were watery as she looked down at me, tears weren't something I was used to seeing in her eyes. They didn't suit her.

"Just hang on, okay? Don't give up."

I suppose dying is different for everyone because no one dies the same way, there were theories on what people say such as 'a bright light' or 'their whole life flashing before their eyes.' I could feel my body losing the will to live, the man had a surprisingly good shot for a crazy person, and I could only wait until I finally left the land of the living. As for what I saw, Kimiko was sobbing above me, but just behind her a pure blue sky stretched above us. I never liked daytime, the sun was hot, people tended to be out and about and there was the chance of being ambushed by a spider. Right now though, the sky was the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

Ah, the blood loss is getting to my brain, I'm starting to sound as crazy as the crazy guy.

"You still have the next chapter of your manga to work on." Kimiko seemed to think that reasoning with me would lessen the chance of my death. "Just think about how your fans will react."

A few tears from her eyes fell on my face and I forced myself to give her my usual half-lidded stare. "Probably make a big ruckus." I replied thinking about all the trouble they would cause. "I was about to draw a BDSM scene too..."

She gave a laugh that sounded like another language due to her sobbing. "Straight forward as usual Fujimoto."

My eyes were slowly getting harder and harder to open each time I blinked, and Kimiko instantly realized it.

"Where is the ambulance dammit?!" She yelled lifting her head up and looking around frantically.

I didn't die a hero, and in fact my death was far to dramatic for my liking. I wanted a peaceful death, but you can't always get what you want.

* * *

There are lots of different thoughts regarding where a person goes when they die. And truthfully any of them can be true, but none of the living would know the truth until they die themselves.

For me I was faced with a giant woman.

She cooed down at me with sparkling brown eyes. "Hello Tsu-kun."

I gave the strange woman a half-lidded stare and replied accordingly. "Daaaaaa." Huh, that didn't sound like 'who the hell are you?'

Whoever the woman was, she sure did like her sunlight, I reached my hand to pull the blanket over my head and saw small pudgy fingers. Did I shrink and gain weight? I guess Kimiko was right about how eating too much Pocky is bad for your body. I gave my hand a hard stare, rather fascinated, what in the world would make my hands shrink to such a small size?

The woman giggling caught my attention again and she sent me a radiant smile. "Tsu-kun is so cute! You're just as handsome as your father!"

She was rather energetic, like a certain editor I knew. Dear God I hoped so didn't have super strength too.

I took a moment to look around the room I was in, it was brightly painted and decorated with stuff animals and baby toys. I was in a blue crib with bars surrounding me on all four sides like a prision, was this where people went when they died? A babies room, dressed in babies clothes with a giant woman staring down at them?

Don't tell me I de-aged to a baby! I didn't want to go through puberty again, that was way to stressful and dramatic. But then again, didn't babies get to sleep all the time? Hmm...

What did she mean by handsome? I know I didn't have the biggest of boobs, but people can usually tell I'm a girl. Not that handsome _has _to be used for boys, it just wasn't really said when aimed toward a female.

"I can't wait until Iemitsu sees you! He's going to be so proud!"

I froze, I had heard that name before.

"Just as soon as he finishes his work in the Arabian Desert he's going to come see you, so you'll meet your Tou-san soon." The woman continued, her eyes were longing as she spoke and I felt slightly bad for her.

Iemitsu Sawada was that construction worker from Katekyo Hitman Reborn right? The drunk that fell asleep in his boxers and sent ridiculous postcards from ridiculous places, that Iemitsu?

I gave the woman a hard stare, long brown hair and wide brown eyes, a sparkling aura, that was most definitely Nana Sawada. How...tiresome. What in the world was I going to do? Katekyo Hitman Reborn was full of action, shooting, people throwing bombs, things I was very adverse to. Maybe I could just stay at the sidelines and sleep through the whole thing, that sounded like a good idea actually... build a nice pillow nest and cover myself with blankets... mmm.

"Tsu-kun? Are you sleepy little one?"

Wait, doesn't Nana have a son named Tsuna? Isn't Tsuna the main character of Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

...

SON OF A BISHOP!

In my younger days I was an avid reader of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I liked the plot and adored Hibird, but once I grew older and became a manga artist myself I sort of stopped. (_A Yaoi manga artist to be precise) _I was going to have to run around in boxers and basically be a babies play toy, I was going to have to become a mafia boss! I squirmed and held back the tears of frustration threatening to spill out, I didn't want to run around yelling 'Reborn!' I would much rather hide in a dark room and be bothered by a preppy woman with super strength.

Being the good mother she was Nana saw my distress and instantly thought something was wrong. "Oh Tsu-kun come here." She picked me up gently and wrapped her arms around my body. It was slightly disorienting. "It's okay little one, Mommy is here."

I didn't even remember everything that happened in the manga, how in the world was I going to make sure everything ended out okay? Especially me being me, I was just content with burrowing in my nest and sleeping the day away. I wasn't mafia leader material, actually I bet the cannon Tsuna would be a better candidate then me. Which was sad really.

Ah, my life is over.

I uncharacteristically burst into tears. "Waaahhh!"

Nana made a startled noise and started to rock me soothingly. "Hush it's okay Tsu-kun, it's okay."

Slightly embarrassed by my outburst I quieted my loud crying, it wasn't like me to suddenly start bawling but I did just die and get reborn into a fictional universe. Well not so fictional anymore.

"What a big boy you are Tsu-kun." Nana praised a beaming smile on her face.

I stared.

...

...

...

..

.

I was a boy.

WHAT THE FROG?!

"Waaaahh!"

* * *

When life give you lemons you make lemonade, right?

So what do you make when life kills you, revives you, sticks you in a place that doesn't suit you at all and then just to mess with you more decides to turn you into a boy? What kind of drink do you make with that?!

* * *

**So yeah... _*rubs head*... _review? Tell me what you think about it?**

**As for pairings, she _was _a yaoi manga artist so... But it's not going to be romance centered, I'm not a huge fan of lovey-dovey stuff, and they're a little young... but perhaps some later on...?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. A less than lax childhood

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, reviews and views! **

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

_"In life, nothing comes good out of hurrying."_**-Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)**

* * *

Life as a baby... Was amazing. It was like being a cat, I had to make sounds when I was hungry but otherwise no one expected me to do much but sleep, eat and poop. Now potty training myself was a must, I most definitely did not like the feel or smell of a diaper, so I was going to get that done very quickly. Otherwise I was happy.

Nana took care of me well and was a good mother, a little on the ditzy side, but she had good maternal instincts.

Being a boy wasn't much different than when I was a girl, obviously there were some differences but I didn't really feel different. Maybe it was because I was in denial and I mentally thought myself as a girl? The mind works wonders.

It took a while to comprehend that I was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the cute kid that looked like an electrocuted bunny. I wasn't Fujimoto Rei anymore, I was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yeah, that was going to take a while to get used to. As for where I was in the timeline, it was obvious the story had barely started, for me at least, and I was _very_ relived. I didn't want to have to run away from bullets anytime soon.

When I was about eight months old I finally taught myself to walk without falling on my face and at age one I was able to control my vocals enough to talk, Nana was ecstatic, she probably thought I was a genius or something.

Even when I was an adult in a child's body I still was me, so everyone knows what that means.

Pillow-blanket nests.

* * *

With some difficulty I half dragged the pillow down the hall with me, it was perfectly fluffy and just right for my nest, I was sure Nana wasn't going to miss it. Two years had passed since I had been brought into this world, and I was going to go crazy if I didn't make my nest.

Just ahead of me Nana came out of the bathroom and paused when she saw me. "Ora? Tsu-kun what are you doing?"

I stopped and gave her a half-lidded stare. "Making a nest."

She covered her mouth and giggled. "Are you pretending to be a bird Tsu-kun?" She probably thought I looked ridiculous holding a pillow almost two times bigger than me. Tsuna really had bad luck, he was way too small for a child.

"Not really." I replied gripping the pillow in my hands. "Just making a nest." Which she couldn't know the place of, I was very picky about who knew where my bed was, Kimiko was an exception since I had known her for three years. Nana was getting close though.

Nana giggled again and patted me on the head. "Okay have fun Tsu-kun!" I swear I saw sparkles, what was she, a vampire? I found a fellow blood sucker it seemed, hurray. Not that I sparkled, we all know that in the real world vampires burn in the sun.

I watched as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs, she was an odd ball I mused. I was undoubtedly the strangest child ever to be born but she hadn't questioned it once, I guess being a mother meant you loved your child unconditionally. Still one would think that she would ask me how I was able to pick up reading so quickly.

That didn't really bother me though, shrugging I continued the adventure toward my room. I had to stand on my tip toes to reach the door knob, but I eventually opened it and made sure to close it quickly incase Nana decided to peek in. Immediately darkness surrounded me and I relaxed, it was like being Rei the manga artist again. I walked toward my closet and stared proudly at my bed. Two pillows on the floor and three against the wall, it was on the smaller side since my body was tiny but this would be satisfactory.

Carefully I placed the pillow on the last open place, it wasn't the most amazing but it would do. As Rei I had a good amount of money because of my manga, I spent a lot of it on pillows and ended up having the most beautiful nest ever, Kimiko ended up falling to the ground laughing when she saw how proud I was of it. But this nest would have to do for now.

Hmm I wonder how many pillows I could buy if I willingly became the Vongla Decimo...

* * *

Nana, I was having some problems calling her 'Kaa-san', was a very oblivious person. Not stupid, she just needed to work on her observation skills. Currently she was carrying me while she walked to Namimori Shopping District, I had been hesitant at first but then I realized that I wouldn't have to move very much I was all for it. She was holding me in such a way that I was looking behind her and thus was watching as a man not so secretly followed us.

I assumed he was some sort of assassin, but what sort of assassin wore bright orange?

With my usual half-lidded stare I observed as he moved from a bush to a tree to a lap post in dashing movements. What was this, a cartoon?

An old woman passed by us and I watched with barely hidden amusement as she noticed the stalker and proceeded to hit him with her purse. Ouch, I knew that Kimiko's purse weighted like a ton so I felt slightly bad for the dude as he was sent sprawling onto the ground.

"You leave them alone you pervert!" The old woman reprimanded and the man cowered as the purse swung threateningly in her grip.

I snorted, she was like Thor but without the hammer, looks and voice. So I guess not really like Thor.

"Tsu-kun what do you find so funny?"

I glanced at Nana from the corner of my eye. "An old lady is beating someone up."

"Is that so? How cool!"

I sighed, I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or actually believed me.

Eventually we made it to the shopping district, yes the Naruto wannabe was still alive, and Nana put me down as we entered the store she wanted. "Now Tsu-kun stay with Kaa-san okay? I don't want to lose you."

I had no clue why she insisted on talking to me like I was a normal child, but whatever floats her boat. "Okay."

We ventured further into the store and I made sure to keep an eye on the Naruto wannabe, he was an assassin no matter how bad.

"What do you want for dinner Tsu-kun?" Nana asked her eyes bright she scanned the food. "Perhaps Udon?"

"Doesn't matter to me." I replied keeping my head turned slightly as I watched the assassin press against the shelves of food. What did he think he was, a chameleon? He failed.

Nana giggled completely immersed in her oblivious world. "Kaa-san is so happy! Tsu-kun is such a good boy."

I breathed a deep sigh. Now she sounded like Tobi, I starting to feel like I was in Naruto instead of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

But really this guy was annoying, he was paying me way too much attention and I didn't really take well to stalkers. I scanned my brain, trying to come up with a genius plan that would awe everyone; unsurprisingly I came up with nada.

The Naruto wannabe followed us all around and eventually we ended up having him trailing after us as we went home, I almost wished for him to actually do something instead of trailing us like a lost puppy. Who hired him anyway? I assumed they were low on money whoever they were if they could only afford him.

Nana was about to open the gate that lead to the house when a black form appeared next to the guy, my eyes widened when I saw grey hair for a second and then in a few quick movements the Naruto wannabe was taken down and the two were gone...How anticlimactic.

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?"

I turned toward Nana. "Nothing just looking at the clouds." If she was Tobi then I wanted to be Shikamaru.

* * *

A few months later some blonde guy showed up, like he wasn't there and next thing I knew some guy was in our house.

"Look at you!" He boomed excitedly and I was suddenly grabbed and spun around. "What a big boy you are Tsuna!"

I had no choice but to cling onto the stranger as he twirled me around like a rollercoaster, who in the world was he? A pedophile? I didn't know they were so loud when expressing their feelings for small children.

Thankfully he stopped and I fought to regain my balance when he set me on my feet. "Whaaa..." I only managed to make nonsense come out of my mouth and decided to wait until my world stopped spinning to reply.

"Welcome home Iemitsu~" Nana exclaimed and with a dramatic leap flew into his arms. It was rather impressive really, like watching one of those reunion scenes on T.V. where the two people run at each other through a field.

Iemitsu easily caught her and gave her a large kiss. "I'm home darling~" Cue Nana sparkles full power.

Ugh the lovey dovey romance was enough to send me running. I turned to make a break for it but a hand grabbed my hood and I was lifted up in the air like a kitten. This guy was good, I had to give him that much.

Iemitsu smiled brightly. "How are you Tsuna? Are you happy to see me?"

I gave him a half-lidded stare. "No." This guy was my dad right? If I couldn't even recognize him there was no way I wanted to acknowledge his existence.

He looked taken aback but quickly recovered. "How mean Tuna-fish!" I blanched at the nickname. "I'm your Tou-San you know~"

I gave him a blank look.

Nana giggled, her eyes shining.

Somehow I had the feeling that Iemitsu was going to cause a lot of problems in my life.

"You know I think some father son bonding is needed~" The blonde's voice gained an excited edge that reminded me of Kimiko when she was planning on dragging me out to interact with the public. "There's an Onsen* not too far that is perfect for us to visit!"

I twitched. Going to an Onsen meant I had to bathe with other people, be around human beings. As a child Nana was more than happy to just allow me to stay inside so she knew where I was, and I had taken full advantage of that. But now I was cornered, Iemitsu seemed like one of those over exuberant types that went over the top, you know when he wasn't passed out drunk. Thanks to types like him, my species had taken to hiding in their homes and not coming out, I would have done the same if it wasn't for what I did for a living. Someone really needed to start fundraisers to help my species, we were an endangered thanks to all the other humans who liked to trample over everything in and try and change us.

From the looks of it I had no choice but to follow.

Life is cruel for those like me.

...

...

So remember how I was in denial about being male? Well I really had no choice but to accept it now, especially since I was standing in the male's dressing room that lead to the Onsen. I wanted to gorge my eyes out. I drew yaoi but it never prepared me for this. There weren't any people but the blonde and I, and that was enough thank-you-very-much.

"Tuna-fish are you okay?" Iemitsu asked, peering down at my frozen body.

I gave a stiff nod and kept my gaze focused on the floor, the wood was really interesting.

"You're going to have to take off your clothes if you want to get into the Onsen."

I clenched my fingers and pulled my hoody further over my face. I was far to frightened to even look up, there was no way a girl was supposed to see the things I would if I did, even if she was in a boy's body.

He chuckled. "No need to be shy Tuna-fish, we're all men here."

Not mentally, I added silently and shuffled my feet. "I think I'll just wait out in the hallway until you're done." That was the safest root, even if it meant waiting who knew how long while he enjoyed the warm bath.

Iemitsu hummed thoughtfully. "I think not~" And promptly pulled my hood off my head. "Here I'll help you undress."

I struggled in vain, his wording was all too wrong! My perverted brain started to think of all the horrible twists I could add to a scene like this in my manga, two guys just blooming into a relationship, the Seme excited as he 'helps' the Uke undress. Ah, I could imagine it now! The Uke would stutter objections and blush madly but wouldn't put up too much of a fight while the deliciously handsome Seme would practically salivate at the thought of making the other his and then...

I felt like I was defiling this body with my thoughts, but it was so hard not to think like an adult...

"There we go, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Iemitsu voice snapped me from my thoughts and I looked down at my body, somewhere along the way he had taken off all my clothes and put a towel around me. My skin was pale from the lack of sunlight and hoody that I wore, a suspiciously placed twenty seven was on the back of it, all in all it was a nightmare come true. I had no cover to protect me from the human eye.

Iemitsu didn't seem to notice the near panic attack I was having and effortlessly picked me up. This picking up thing was happening way to often. "Here we go~ Father and son bonding time has officially started~!" He sang as I hung limply in his grip. He walked out of the changing room and toward the steaming bath, the warm air instantly warmed my skin and I started sobbing in my mind.

Heat made me sleepy, which would leave me vulnerable for any spiders to ambush me. They followed me around I swear.

Iemitsu paused and for a moment I thought that he would take mercy on me.

"Looks like there isn't many people here..." His voice became playful. "That means we can enter the bath my way!"

I stilled. His way? There was a 'his way' to enter the bath? The speed suddenly picked up and I could only stare longingly over my shoulder at the changing rooms, _someone save me._

In a shout of joy Iemitsu jumped an impressive height into the air and toward the Onsen, my bangs whipped around my face as we practically flew and I looked up toward the cloud filled sky. My life was officially over.

In a gigantic splash we entered the hot water and instinctually I held my breath, thankfully Iemitsu had a good hold on my body and I didn't drown and die, again. For a moment I was underwater and then we resurfaced in a dramatic glimmer of water droplets, I gave my rippling reflection a half lidded stare from atop a broad shoulder calculating how important Iemitsu was to the plot. It would be okay if he disappeared, right? No one would expect a two year old of murder, so I could get by really easy. But then again he was part of the Mafia, so that probably wasn't the best idea.

"That was fun huh Tsuna?!" The blonde shouted laughing, and I wondered what in the world Nana saw in this child-like man. "In fact how about we do that again?!"

It really wasn't aimed toward me, and I decided that acting dead was the smartest thing to do. He would lose interest if I didn't put up a fight, right?

"Wait!" I gained a small shimmer of hope that perhaps my plan had worked when he stopped his journey back out of the water. "I know what I want to do? I've always wanted to try this when I saw a father do this to his child!"

Did the man even hear what he was saying?!

My body was lifted high in the air and I soon found myself looking down at Iemitsu's smiling face. I knew where this was going and I didn't like it.

"How about we just jump in again?" I reasoned trying to stop the upcoming traumatic experience. "That was lots of fun!" I gave him my best smile I could manage.

He laughed in delight. "Sure!"

I sighed in relief, crisis averted.

"Right after I do this!"

Then I was flying.

A simple fact about me, I hated heights. I could barely stand on top of monkey bars without feeling like I was going to die, so I made sure to keep away from anything that was over my head.

Flying through the air with a very large chance of Iemitsu not catching me was downright terrifying, I was weightless and there was nothing I could do to control my body or stop what was happening. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest and my blood turned cold, I distantly noted that I was finally making my way back down to Imeitsu's waiting arms but I was too shell shocked to fully comprehend it.

When I got over it, I was so destroying any alcohol in the house and stealing Iemitsu's boxers.

Boy was I going to have_ fun_ when I gained the ability to fly with my flames later on.

* * *

**Feed back is always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I don't have a beta so the mistakes are my own. I apologize if you find any.**

***Onsen: A hot spring**

**Guest review replies: **

**Dame-Yuki: **_Thank you very much for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter and like how Tsuna's personality is changed. :)_


	3. Motivation

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites, follows and views, all the support motivates me to write more for you guys. :)**

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

_Life can bring lots of hardships, but it's always important to keep in mind that there are people around you who care for you, and are willing to help you through whatever you're dealing with._**-Furukawa Nagisa (Clannad) (Man I love putting up awesome quotes XD)**

* * *

Fortunately Iemitsu had finally left, but he had stayed for a year. A year of just barely surviving his spur-of-the-moment ideas, such as taking me to a water park and trying to teach me how to swim, that ended with me getting thrown into the pool and a shouted 'swim Tuna fish! Swim!' from the blonde. Then there was the time when he decided the family needed a vacation, from what I don't know, and we traveled to the beach where he got the crazy idea to enter me in a beauty contest. It was for children and I ended up winning first place in 'overall cuteness', I didn't even know such a thing existed.

Oh and let's not forget that time when he spun me around so many times I got sick, or that other time when-

I think my point is made, Iemitsu was on some strong drugs.

Back when I was a girl my father was never around, so suddenly having a neurotic father all up in my face was rather overwhelming. I could truthfully say I now understood why Tsuna was so nervous and scared all the time, I would be too if I were a normal child with a father like Iemitsu.

Nana though, was like a breath of fresh air, even with her obliviousness she was a pure hearted soul who loved her family with all of her being. Because of that I found myself getting attached to her, like _attached_.

Fujimoto Rei never got attached to someone, or at least until now she didn't. I guess it's inevitable even if I am an adult in a child's body, Nana had been taking care of me and providing for me so it was impossible _not _to feel comfort when she was around.

But she was the only one I was going to allow this close, most definitely.

* * *

I didn't know how slow life was until I had experienced life as a child, don't get me wrong I enjoy it to the fullest but as an adult going through my 'toddler years' this was long and sometimes boring. My biggest dilemma was starting my Yaoi collection, which was near impossible to do when you're three years old. Who would sell a Yaoi manga to a child? No one that's who.

My life is cruel.

I guess if someone else were in my shoes they would be training like crazy so they would be prepared to kick butt, and while that idea was tempting the logical thing was to... well I guess the logical thing to do _was_ train like crazy. Tsuna had enough problems with Reborns torture-training and I wasn't keen on being subject to that, perhaps if the hitman saw that I had potential he would hold back on his Spartan training?

Yeah and Mukuro would dress up in a pineapple outfit and start singing.

"Kufufu no fu." I muttered, my lips quirking at the image of Mukuro singing that song. When I had first heard it I ended up crying I was laughing so hard, something about Mukuro's laugh and him saying 'Oya oya' made me crack up, so making it a song was genius. The odd thing was, while Mukuro's hair looked like a pineapple Chrome actually didn't like the fruit, funny how things work sometimes.

I shifted and leaned my head on my arms to gaze at the outside world, Nana was currently cleaning the house and had refused to allow me to help. She really liked being a stay at home mom, most people I think would be frustrated at how their husband left them home to take care of the child, but Nana actually enjoyed it.

Like the good child I was I obeyed and was currently staring out the window while sitting on the couch, it looked like a nice day the sun was shining birds were chirping.

I hated it.

Was it even possible for an anime world to have a non-sunny day? I turned my gaze up to the blue sky, as far as I could remember there were perhaps one or two rainy days in an anime, but that was so the two characters could having a bonding experience or something dramatic was happening. Just a normal rainy day though? Not really. Maybe a miracle would happen and the sky would be covered by grey clouds instead of white fluffy ones.

Ah, life was becoming dull, even my thoughts were becoming boring.

I guess I would have to find something to do in this world.

* * *

That something was drawing, as a manga artist I had to be decent at art, so when I found a sketch book I had an epiphany. What better to pass the time then drawing? It took time and I was sure that if I drew enough the years would just fly by. Besides I enjoyed drawing, it was something peaceful and just intense that made you focus your full attention on.

My mind made up I tugged slightly on Nana's skirt. "Kaa-san."

She paused and looked down at me with a bright smile. "Yes Tsu-kun?"

I motioned toward the sketch book and looked up at her with my best puppy dog eyes, I knew that she would instantly give in since I had been practicing in the mirror. Tsuna _owned_ the puppy dog look.

Not seconds later Nana cooed and grabbed it for me. "Here you go Tsu-kun, make sure to draw presents for Kaa-san okay?"

I nodded and held the book to my chest. Ah, I felt complete.

People's voices buzzed around us as we walked around Namimori, Nana once again needed something from the shopping district and had manipulated me with her dazzling smile to tag along. Every meal she cooked was enough to feed ten people so I was unsurprised that she needed to get groceries once a week. Good thing Iemitsu's 'construction work' brought home a lot of money.

She momentarily stopped to talk to a woman she knew so I was just hanging out and trying not to get noticed.

"The Fuck?! What sort of kid are you?!"

I turned my gaze toward the loud shout and spotted a man with dyed hair and multiple piercings running down the street, behind him was a dark haired child with two...tonfa's?

Hmm, he looked familiar.

The dark haired child gave a rather impressive glare that was only enhanced by his narrowed eyes and made an impressive leap toward the man. "For defacing Namimori, _Kamikorosu_." In a swiftness I could barely even spot he swung his weapons toward the man's head.

I swear I've seen him before, but from where I couldn't recall, I guess that's what happens when you don't read the manga for ten years.

"Ora? What a energetic child." Nana commented and I gave her a perplexed look. Could she not see the guy literally getting bitten to death? Did she not hear his agonized screams?

I turned back toward the dark haired child taking in his looks, I could already see that he was going to be a looker when he grew up, even now he looked about five and was already rather attractive. _Geeze Rei pedophile much? _It wasn't like I was planning on hitting on him or anything, I could appreciate someone's looks, right? Really though, I could see good Seme potential in him.

I tried to imagine the unfortunate Uke that would be matched with him. Someone cute, perhaps a little girly even? But from the looks of it they would have to be able to take care of themselves with a violent Seme like that.

...

Why was I even thinking about this? Bad brain!

As if he could tell I was thinking about him the child snapped his gaze toward mine and I found myself under his penetrating gaze. Outwardly I kept my half-lidded look, but really I was frozen on the spot.

Mother of a pearl! There wasn't a Uke bone in that child's body!

I found myself stepping back slowly as if to not startle a predator, he hadn't torn his eyes from mine and I wasn't about to turn my back from his. Slowly ever so slowly I crept until I was hiding almost all the way behind Nana's skirt, for some reason I felt safer when she was in between me and that dangerous guy.

She looked away from the person she was chatting with and gave me a worried look. "Tsu-kun? Are you okay?"

I nodded and gripped her skirt in my fists, I hoped she wouldn't be moving anytime soon or I was sure that the kid would... what did he call it? Bite me to death, right.

What a happy thought.

The child narrowed his eyes at me and then turned back to beating his victim. Talk about complete dismissal.

He had to be a main character of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, there was no way that he was just a random person on the street, but who _was_ he?

"What a scary kid." The woman Nana was taking to said and I looked up at her. "At such a young age he has already gotten rid of fifty percent of the criminals in Namimori."

Nana cocked her head. "Really? That's amazing! What a strong young boy!"

I inwardly face palmed, that isn't what normal people would say, but Nana isn't even close to being a 'normal' person.

The woman seemed to share my sentiments. "I suppose, but it's terrifying really. Just think about how much training his father put him through for him to already be at that level."

"Ora? Who's his father? He does look familiar."

"The head of police, Hibari Tatsuo."

My brain froze and sputtered. Hibari? I wanted to hit myself, how could I not recognize Hibari Kyoya? Was my memory really so bad?

Who knew he was just as terrifying as a child as a teenager? As expected from him I guess.

On another note I just had a stare off with Hibari Kyoya and survived it. I should win a gold medal because I didn't even think such a thing was possible.

Hopefully Hibari would completely forget about our little moment, otherwise I was doomed to die again. Perhaps this was a sign that I should learn to fight sooner than later, my personality _was_ very different from Tsuna's. He was frightened of his own shadow and horrible at school but he was loyal and pure hearted, he fit being the sky to a T while I probably didn't come close. But the following events that were to come was something I couldn't stop, so I had to make up for the things I lacked, it was the only thing I could do.

"Nee Kaa-san." I said pulling at her skirt once again to get her attention.

Gentle brown eyes looked down at me. "Yes Tsu-kun?"

"Can you sign me up for a martial arts class?"

* * *

As a three year old child, going to a martial arts class was unthinkable and very dangerous. My body was weak, small and very delicate, so fighting against bigger stronger opponents was going to be the biggest challenge for me. The only thing I really knew about martial arts was that Aikido was based on redirecting the attack rather than opposing it, so it wouldn't need much strength.

I was very adverse to any human contact and perhaps one of the most unmotivated people on the planet so this was going to be interesting.

With the realization that I was going to become a Mafia boss, someone who protected the innocent and dealt with the bad guys, I knew that I had to take this seriously. The Mafia was portrayed differently in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world, some of them were drug dealers and such, but famiglia's like the Vongola strived to protect the people. Being weak wasn't acceptable, especially if you were going to be the _boss_.

I stared up at the slightly ragged Dojo, a sign with the words 'Chou's Aikido Dojo' was off to the side with a butterfly painted on it. Nana had taken my request in stride and had started cooing about being proud that her son wanted to be strong like his Tou-san. I shuddered at the thought, but apparently this woman was a friend of Iemitsu's so I had to give the man some credit.

Because a 'friend of Iemitsu's' most likely meant that she too was part of the Mafia and thus knew how to fight.

I stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets and started toward the Dojo at a slow pace, even with all my talk about becoming stronger I was still reluctant to do any strenuous activity.

"You brat!"

I jumped about a foot in the air at the loud exclamation, whoever that was she had a good set of lungs on her. Slightly hesitant but curious I walked around the Dojo and toward the direction the voice came from.

A woman looking to be around her early thirties came into my view, she actually looked like a smaller version on Tsunade from Naruto. Even with the big boobs.

This just proved my 'I'm actually in Naruto theory'.

"You call that a face thrust?!" Tsunade-copy growled her brown eyes glaring down at the cowering form of a teenager. "That was a wimpy-ass slap! How many times do I have to tell you angle your hand?!"

The student whimpered and suddenly exploded in a full out bawl. "I can't take this anymore!" He wailed. "You're just a rude old lady with temperament issues!"

Silence. I knew that silence from anywhere, it was the same silence that came before Kimiko would break through my door.

"What the **fuck** did you just say brat?!" The woman snarled a dark aura of death surrounding her.

In a terrified scream the kid was up and out the door so fast that I felt wind ruffle my hair.

"Rude brat is thirty years too young to be back talking me, he might as well go running to his mommy because I don't want to see his sorry-ass face again." The woman growled to herself and stomped out the door completely bypassing me without a backwards glance.

Miffed I jogged forward to catch up with her. "Lady? I'd like to sign up."

"Third child this month to-Who the hell said that?" Tsunade-copy stopped and actually started looking around in confusion as if she didn't even notice me walking behind her.

With my usual half-lidded look I replied. "Down here lady."

Following the sound of my voice she looked down and met my gaze only to stare at me as if I was an alien with three heads.

I simply stared back.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? Some sort of science project gone wrong?"

"No." I replied not really affected by her rude way of speaking. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

She reared her head back at the sound of my name. "Sawada? Is your father perhaps Sawada Iemitsu?"

I nodded, hopefully she would accept me because she recognized my father's name. Not that I was trying to abuse my power or anything, but hey the man needed to be useful for something.

"Then no way in hell."

I blinked. Not what I was expecting. "Why not?"

Tsunade-copy snorted and crossed her arms. "Do you really expect me to train the offspring of the stupidest man on earth?"

Ah, we were going to be best of friends I could see it now. "I don't like him either." I voiced, watching as her gaze turned speculative.

"You're rather mature for a brat aren't you?"

"Not really." I answered looking down and kicking a random rock.

She hummed in thought and I inwardly crossed my fingers, she was what I needed, someone who clearly knew her stuff and wasn't afraid to push me. That's why Kimiko lasted so long as my author, she was able to literally break into my house and force a new chapter out of me.

"Don't expect to become an expert anytime soon." She stated and I jerked my head to look back up at her. "In fact expect to be in lots of pain for many years."

I nodded and squashed my inner me who was screaming for me to run away as fast as I could. Since I could only remember random bits and pieces of the anime I needed to be prepared, I was going to try my hardest to succeed in the things that Tsuna did. He and I were different, I would have to replace my lack of sympathy and overall 'sky-ness' for the ability to defend myself. If I didn't I would be completely helpless and useless in anything, the plot would fall to pieces and I would have no clue what to expect.

Funny how I was depending on my ability of knowing the future while every other human being lived life without that knowledge.

"I understand." I said with a nod of understanding.

This training couldn't possibly be worse then what Tsuna was put through with Reborn, so I was sure that this wouldn't be too bad.

Her vicious smile said otherwise.

* * *

**So things are going to get a little more serious, but not too much. I hope that she isn't turning out to be a Sue, but I'm pretty sure that she has plenty of flaws. Not that she doesn't have more, she isn't a genius at martial arts after all. (Do tell me if she turns out to be a Sue though, it might scar me for life but please tell).**

**Tell me what you think and I hope you liked the chapter. :)**


End file.
